Ichthyphobia
by Agent Glitch
Summary: [One-shot] Rasa and the others are having another dance-off, this time at Riptide beach. What happens when someone decides to pull a prank on Rasa, knowing the DCI leader's personal weakness?


**A little something about Rasa's ichthyphobia. After getting satisfying – well, sorry of satisfying – results at school exams, I was feeling pretty good. I got bored of all them sad songs, so I decided to write something a bit more cheerful. I mean, look at the direction Euphoric is going \(._.)/ I've been listening to more positive songs lately, and somehow this popped up in my head. **

Rasa was just walking through the Riptide coastline, wanting to spend a little break from the dance-off. He and Lima had met success in the recent competition, so he wanted to have a bit of time alone. He had left Lima behind because she had wanted to speak to Emilia, Aubrey and Taye about something. Whatever it was, it wasn't Rasa's business.

He was wearing more causal clothing, just like the other dancers. The dance-off they had was only a time consumer because lately, the dancers weren't hanging out as often. Some were too busy with their personal lives. Dare was putting in more commitment to her designer career, and Taye was focusing more on her job as a part-time stylist. Lil'T and Glitch both had to face school tests and exams a week ago, but now that they were free, they had been the ones to come up with the mini get-together.

While he walked around, Rasa reflected on the fact that he was actually making a bit of progress here, considering his fish fear.

Unfortunately for him, Glitch already knew about his phobia. And if Glitch knew, the others probably would too, in a short time. Scared, Rasa let a shiver run down his spine before he continued walking. Making his way to the shoreline, he paused.

His fish fear had developed when he was much younger. He didn't really remember the details, but all he knew was that a blue-finned tuna had jumped on him, making him scream. He had been absolutely scared of fish ever since. Eating fish, however, was something he could do easily. A live fish was completely different.

There was just something about those creatures, with their slimy scales and their gills that made them look alienated. And their eyes, they were so unnatural... Somehow, whenever he saw a fish, the first thing that came to Rasa's mind was a monster.

Why were they so scary? Rasa shrugged to himself, then studied the foaming water close to his feet. The soft white bubbles spilled over the sandy beach. The color was an aquamarine turquoise, while the sand was a pink, almost peach shade.

This made Rasa feel quite content. The breeze, the salty scent, the soothing temperature, the pink-tinted clouds, the fish getting bigger and bigger being thrown towards his face...

Wait, WHAT?!

_SLAM! _The fish hit him right in the face. Rasa was almost thrown backwards, only managing to catch himself with one hand. He ducked, and then slid to the left as the fish landed on the sandy ground.

The _disgusting, slimy, absolutely revolting _creature began to jump, flipping itself around, landing on its side. Rasa grimaced and looked away, instantly spotting Glitch run away from him, laughing.

Rasa quickly wiped his face, shuddering. He followed Glitch at a brisk pace, wanting to find a place to wash his face and hands. He settled for the male baths, and rubbed his face until he was certain that none of the slimy mucus was on him anymore. Not even a trace.

Still feeling uncomfortable, he went back and saw Lima. She waved but didn't come over, so Rasa decided that she was probably busy with something. Shrugging the thoughts off, he sighed and watched as Hi-Def battled against Riptide. Glitch was with a very wide smile on his face, and Rasa knew why. He clenched his fist, making sure he would do something about the protégé. He needed to teach the little pipsqueak some manners. He didn't want to take Mo into the problems, so he would just threaten Glitch with the time machine. That was usually enough to silence the kid for a week.

Once the dancers were finally finished with their dance, Rasa confronted Glitch immediately. What he didn't expect was that Glitch was in a completely submissive mode. He didn't protest when Rasa pulled at his beck, not even when Rasa tugged at his earphones, which were around his neck. Heck, Rasa even tried scratching his head and almost flattening his hair, but not even that could get Glitch to act normal. He was limp like a dead body, and answered Rasa's questions like a student after a hell of a beating. His shoulders were down, his neck stiffly bent. _That's odd, _Rasa thought.

Giving up, he thrust Glitch back into Mo's hands, then walked back outside to get some fresh air. He was already walking on his way outside when he noticed something shimmer in the sky. _Rain...?_

That was the last thing he remembered before a bucket of live anchovies was dumped all over him.

Suddenly, every single dancer was on him, each holding a bucket of the same fish. Glitch was atop a palm tree, hugging an empty bucket under his elbow and yelling, "Throw! Throw!" to each dancer until all the fish were spent.

Rasa kept saying, "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God," while his mind yelled, _They're just fish, they're just fish, they're just fish, they're just darn, damned FISH already, CALM DOWN for goodness' sake, they're just FISH, they won't bite you! _

Glitch jumped down from the tree, and then high-fived with every dancer there. His face was lit up in amusement, and each and every other dancer was laughing at Rasa. They were just merciless. Rasa commented, still under piles of finned beings, "That was just mean."

Rasa never went to Riptide beach so casually ever since.

**Hope you liked this ^^ I am spending a bit of time on one-shots because I have completely no idea what to do with Evanescent right now. After this, I still have a Rasa x Lima fic because I don't see many of them – they aren't even on the character list, for goodness' sake =A= **


End file.
